


Sir This Is A Wendy's

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Texting, This is Chaotic, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A group chat(or Discord?) with a bunch of the skelebros. This isn't meant to be taken seriously, it's just for fun. Might add in the Horrortale bros at some point.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. numbero 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare is bored and decides that he wants to mess with the others for a bit.

_ agaynightmare changed 11 names! _

Lost a fight in a Wendy's parking lot: WHY?? WOULD YOU DO THAT???

Lost a fight in a Wendy's parking lot: EX-FUCKING- _ CUSE ME??? _

agaynightmare: sksksk

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: DON'T YOU SKSK IN THIS CHAT

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: hoLD O N

Lost a fight in a Wendy's parking lot: NIGHTMARE, EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENING THIS INSTANT OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!!!

agaynightmare: well, you just kinda ruined a part of it by saying your name there, but i kinda got bored so i decided to play a fun little game i like to call "guess who the f u c k that is!"

agaynightmare: and you can't just say "i'm this" or "i'm that". someone else has to guess who you are, and once someone guesses correctly i'll change it back

agaynightmare: but since edge just gave himself away before i explained, i'll change him back now. 

_ agaynightmare changed 1 name! _

THICCY: THANK ASGORE

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: BUT,,WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PICK NAMES LIKE THESE??

agaynightmare: cause it's more fun like this?

Stares at dicks on the regular: that's kinda fucked, not gonna lie

Stares at dicks on the regular: u m

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: OOP 👀

Stares at dicks on the regular: wElL aInT tHiS a PiCkLe

THICCY: AH YES💦👏😩 I SEE THAT ONE OF THE SANS'S 🤡👀👍ARE PERHAPS  _ GETTING SOME _ 👏💦👅✊😩👁👄👁😳??

Stares at dicks on the regular: kill me

Once had a coughing fit while eating ass: bet

Once had a coughing fit while eating ass: W A I T

Unironically has a hydroflask: JSKWNZIXSK

Unironically has a hydroflask: OH FUCK YOU

agaynightmare: im fuckainmg cryingnskdjrksm

Cried after touching a boob for the first time: unironically has a hydroflask is blue, i caught him yesterday while he was making a tik tok in his room

Cried after touching a boob for the first time: also fuck you

_agaynightmare_ _changed 1 name!_

SailorBlue: TEEHEE TEEHEE

Once had a coughing fit while eating ass: 🤮

Cried after touching a boob for the first time: so don't do that

Stares at dick on the regular: wait, that means that the boob toucher is stretch, right? 

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: B O O B T O U C H E R

SailorBlue: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING

Cried after touching a boob for the first time: yes, it is i, THE boob toucher

_ agaynightmare changed 1 name! _

Theboobtoucher: it's gonna be boob toucher, isn't it

Theboobtoucher: called it

Once had a coughing fit while eating ass: skwkwikwkek

Punched a transphobe: gonna see what mine is

Punched a transphobe: thank god, something im proud of

Got his ass beat in Mario kart and cried for an hour: THAT'S RUS. I WAS WITH HIM, APPLAUDING HIM AFTERWARDS.

_ agaynightmare changed 1 name! _

secretlyanegg: i kinda liked the other one better

secretlyanegg: wait a second. bro, you got your ass beat in mario kart?

Got his ass beat in Mario Kart and cried for an hour: I'M JUST AS DISAPPOINTED AS YOU ARE

_ agaynightmare changed 1 name! _

Was behind bars for 3 days: HELLO FRIENDS!!! :D

Was behind bars for 3 days: D:

secretlyanegg: sjeksijwjs

secretlyanegg: that,,,has to be paps but,,

THICCY: OH YEAH, DEFINITELY PAPYRUS. HE CALLED ME TO BAIL HIM OUT!

_ agaynightmare has changed 1 name! _

BLACKATTACC: 👀 CARE TO ELABORATE??

THEGREATEST: I!! RATHER NOT!!

Stares at dicks on the regular: im about to lose my mind

Theboobtoucher: join me

SailorBlue: I'M GONNA CRY

Once had a coughing fit while eating ass: cause of my amazing and completely real detective skills, stares at dick on the regular is vanilla cause he has no choice, since he tiny

Stares at dicks on the regular: ur tiny too tho. i know ur red cause ur dumbass enough to blow air 💨 into that ass

Once had a cough fit while eating ass: you,,did NOT have to attack me like that

_ agaynightmare changed 2 names! _

THICCY: IT SEEMS👀 THAT MY BROTHER🤡🤮 HAS ACQUIRED THE ASS🍑💦👅😩👌

thickEST: never say that again

hahaman: still waiting for someone to kill me

THEGREATEST: SO THAT LEAVES G, ASTER AND FRESH

Dances to everytime we touch: Ah, it seems that you've finally mentioned me and the other 2. I admit, I've haven't said anything yet due to fear of what my name might be

Dances to everytime we touch: AND IT SEEMS THAT I WAS RIGHT TO BE AFRAID

SailorBlue: SKWJWKESIEM

Theboobtoucher: oh my god

thickEST: y'all are awful

THICCY: Y'ALL 

SailorBlue: Y'ALL 

Theboobtoucher: y'all 

secretlyanegg: y'all

BLACKATTACC: Y'ALL 

agaynightmare: y'all

THEGREATEST: Y'ALL

hahaman: y'all

Dances to everytime we touch: Y'all

thickEST: fuck you guys

hahaman: *fuck y'all 

thickEST:  _ moving on _

THEGREATEST: I COULD RECOGNIZE THAT FLOWERY LANGUAGE ANYWHERE! IT'S ASTER THAT DANCES TO EVERYTIME WE TOUCH!!!

_ agaynightmare has changed 1 name! _

Mr.ASSter: Must you point out my crimes?

Mr.ASSter: And this wAS  _ NOT MY NAME BEFORE _

Can do JoJo poses: Bro,,,I'm sorry, but I gotta disown you now bro😔✊

Can do JoJo poses: Oh thank f u c k mine is a good one

Theboobtoucher: 👀

secretlyanegg: weeb

BLACKATTACC: SAYS THE ONE WITH AN ANIME TITTY POSTER IN HIS CLOSET

thickEST: im sorry but  _ what _

secretlyanegg: ...so jojo man is g

_ agaynightmare has changed 1 name! _

THICCY: OH NONONONO WE ARE  _ NOT  _ IGNORING THAT

secretlyanegg:  _ it was a misclick _

Mr.ASSter: That's quite the misclick there

secretlyanegg: i k n o w that the guy who thinks sherlock is hot is not the one judging me

Thottiana: I'm sorry but what was that bro👂👀

Mr.ASSter: u m

hahaman: this is chaos

SailorBlue: FRESH PLEASE SAY SOMETHING SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE

Did the hit or miss tik tok: since you asked so nicely, my radical broseph!

Did the hit or miss tik tok: WAIT WAIT IT WAS A DARE

THICCY: DISOWNING

hahaman: now that's a crime

Theboobtoucher: cant believe I trusted a traitor in this chat

_ agaynightmare has changed 1 name! _

agaynightmare: welp, this was...something indeed

agaynightmare: might do this again tho :)

Mr.ASSter: Can you,,perhaps not?

THEGREATEST: PLEASE DON'T, I ALREADY WANNA BLEACH MY NON-EXISTENT EYES

hahaman: i lost my 1 brain cell during this, please dont make me go into the negatives 

thickEST: join me in the negatives

agaynightmare: adios fuckers

_ agaynightmare has gone offline! _


	2. Guns and T-Posing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is feelin,,a lit.le bored. Thist it. He cannot chamge this;;

SailorBlue: GUYS

SailorBlue: G U Y S

SailorBlue: GUYS 🅱️LEASE

BLACKATTACC: OH MY FUCKING TITTIES WHAT DO YOU  _ WANT _

SailorBlue: I'M BORED, LONELY AND WANNA TALK BITCH

THEGREATEST: NEVER FEAR, PAPYRUS IS HERE!! 

THEGREATEST: I WILL SEND IN ONLY THE MOST INSPIRING OF TIK TOKS!!

SailorBlue: THANKS BUT I DON'T WANT TIK TOKS, I'VE BEEN MAKING MY OWN FOR HOURS. I'M BORED

Mr. ASSter: You're bored? Perhaps I could assist you, UwU?

Thottiana: 🤮

BLACKATTACC: SO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

THICCY: WOULD YOU 🤡LIKE ME 🤠👺TO MAKE YOU M O I S T 💦BLUE??

Theboobtoucher: you gotta stop with the emojis at some point

Thottiana:  _ That's  _ the thing you find wrong in that statement?

hahaman: guys its too early for this

THEGREATEST: IT'S 5 PM

hahaman: look into my eyes and tell me that i care 👁👁

secretlyanegg: u m

thickEST: * **discomfort** *

SailorBlue: 1. 👁👁 IS NO LONGER ALLOWED

SailorBlue: 2. I'M STILL BORED AS NON-GLITTERY  _ BALLS _ , YOU GUYS _ , HELP ME _

Thottiana: What balls are you looking at sir

THICCY: IF YOU'RE THAT BORED BLUE I WILL HAPPILY T-POSE FOR YOU, RIGHT AT THE FOOT OF YOUR BED

thickEST: * **discomfort increases exponentially** *

BLACKATTACC: EDGE nO

BLACKATTACC: RED COME GET YOUR BROTHER

thickEST: ??whats he doin??

BLACKATTACC: HE'S IN FRONT OF M Y B E D

THICCY: I'M GIVING AN EXAMPLE

hahaman: wnefkrjejeojerj

BLACKATTACC: IT'S LITERALLY THE MOST TERRIFYING THING IN THIS GODFORSAKEN MORTAL COIL, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME

Mr. ASSter: Suffer mortal

BLACKATTACC: H E S C O M I N G C L O S E R

secretlyanegg: jwiwjjwkeiekekemrl

Theboobtoucher: hot

THEGREATEST: RED HAS REMOVED EDGE!! AND I'M CURRENTLY COMFORTING A TRAUMATIZED BLACK, SO IT'S ALL GOOD!!

SailorBlue:  _ SO I KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT _

Thottiana: Don't you usually go to Fresh when you're bored? Or is he still disowned?

SailorBlue: HE'S BUSY TURNING HIS HAND INTO A GUN

hahaman: w h a t

radicalbro: don't give away my plans dawg!

secretlyanegg:  **_plans?_ **

radicalbro: don't worry broseph, it's only where my index finger would be!

thickEST: perfect fingering material

THEGREATEST:  **S T O P**

hahaman: kill me

Mr. ASSter: Fresh

radicalbro: gun!

Mr. ASSter: No

radicalbro: g

radicalbro:  _ gun? _

Mr. ASSter:  _ No _

radicalbro:  **_gun._ **

Mr. ASSter:  **You're on thin fucking ice**

SailorBlue: GUYS,,,GUYS PLEASE,,,,

SailorBlue: I JUST WANT SOMETHING THAT ISN'T HORRIFYING. NO GUNS, NO T-POSING

Theboobtoucher: sorry bro, these are the only 2 options

thickEST: correction, 3. don't forgot gun fingering

_ thickEST has been muted for 4 hours!  _

secretlyanegg: sjejsjj thank fuck

hahaman: edge how much for u to kill me

THICCY: FOR YOU IT'S FREE <3

THEGREATEST: PLEASE DON'T KILL SANS YET, HE HAS TO PICK UP HIS SHIT FIRST

Theboobtoucher: sksksks

BLACKATTACC: WHAT THE  _ FUCK  _ DID I SAY ABOUT SKSKING IN THIS CHAT

Mr. ASSter: Sans, I would advise you to listen to Papyrus and pick up after yourself

hahaman: im not taking this from a bottom

Mr. ASSter: W,as,,that necessary??,,

THICCY: 👀

hahaman: *👁👁

SailorBlue: nOT _ AGAIN _

Thottiana: sjwjsjejek 

Thottiana: Can I join ya vanilla? 👁👄👁

BLACKATTACC: 🤮🤮🤮

Mr. ASSter:  **Disowning.**

THEGREATEST: *AHEM*

thickEST: did you deadass just type out yourself clearing your throat?

THEGREATEST:  _ ANYWAYS _

THEGREATEST: HOW ABOUT WE JUST DO THIS THING CALLED VIBING FOR A MINUTE BEFORE THIS CONVERSATION TAKES A TURN FOR THE WOR

THEGREATEST: oH DEAR FUCKJWJEJWJSKAAKKE

hahaman:  _ bro why are u screaming _

secretlyanegg: EDGE WAIT LETS TALK ABOUT THIS

THICCY:  **NO TALK, ONLY INTIMIDATION**

THEGREATEST: D:

Theboobtoucher: holy f u c k edge is flash stepping saowjwkkee

Theboobtoucher: hes t-posing, giving whiplash

Mr. ASSter: Not to get political or anything but what the fuck

Thottiana: He really do be zooming doe 😳

BLACKATTACC:  _ HE'S CRAWLING THROUGH THE V E N T S _

hahaman: im moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do they even have throats? i dont care, im sorry either way  
> once again, tunglr dot cum is this-is-rae uwu

**Author's Note:**

> You made it all the way through, congrats!  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr if you wanna at this-is-rae. Thanks for reading this chaotic mess


End file.
